Little Prince BVDN
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: After witnessing the gruesome murder of his mother, eight-year old Vegeta is brutally beaten and held captive by Frieza. Realizing the impending doom of their race, King Vegeta and Bardock join forces to rescue the little Prince and deliver him to Earth, no matter the cost, so that he and young Kakarot may preserve the last vestiges of Saiyan legacy and avenge their fallen race.


_A/N: Here's my submission, for the November BVDN, on "The Prince and the Heiress" google plus community. Had an amazing night (though it was actually daytime, where I live), with a lot of awesome writers and of course Nala1588, who draws art at 100 miles an hour! BTW, I created Ao3 account with the same penname, so be sure to check it out! I posted a mature fic there that fanfic rules wouldn't allow haha ("The demonic Prince", a collaboration one-shot, with Nala1588)!_

 _Oh and I found this image on pininterest, but I'm not sure who it belongs to! If someone knows, please do tell so I can credit them! :)_

 _Anyway, enjoy! :D_

 **Little Prince:**

Prompt 1: Breaking Free

With his very own eyes, the little Prince had witnessed the gruesome, heart-wrenching demise of the one person that mattered to him.

He lay on his stomach, pitiably curled up in the fetal position, within the dark, empty confines of his prison cell, starving, trembling, freezing and crying for weeks on end, after enduring the worst beating of his life. But it was thoughts of _her_ that plagued him, with unprecedented sorrow.

"Mother…" He whispered to himself, as anguished tears continued rolling down his soft cheeks, one at a time. He didn't care anymore. He would die here, but at least he'd be free. No longer would he allow himself to be broken by his accursed tormentor.

Prompt 2: Disobedience

"He's your son!" The enraged third-class growled, standing before the throne of Vegeta-sei, with unwavering intent. "You've heard the prophecies! He's the one! He's only eight and he surpassed every single one of us! How can you leave him, in there?!"

"You forget your place, Bardock! I am King here!"

"A poor excuse for one!" He seethed. "You sold away the only chance we had, at getting rid of Frieza and now, you're not even willing to rectify your blunders?!"

"How dare-"

"NO!" The warrior cut him off, with a thunderous bellow. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! I'M GOING TO RESCUE HIM, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR APPROVAL!"

The King was rendered speechless, fists taut, as he took the disobedience in stride.

Prompt 3: Tyrant

The crestfallen Prince lay motionless, his cheek pressed against the lapis, marble floor, as the torrential downpour of anguish and grief, continued flooding through his little black irises. All his efforts to save her had been fruitless and when he did momentarily acquire the power to lay waste to her killer, it had been too late.

Dodoria. That pudgy, porcine, pile of putrid excrement. His only solace in all of this, was skewering through the blackened heart of that rotund devil. Frieza watched the grisly display with surprise and sickly amusement, lauding his pet monkey thereafter, for a job well done. Beset with mountainous rage, Vegeta set his eyes on the tyrant and foolhardily lunged- only to end up here.

Prompt 4: Uprising

The uprising was set in motion. No longer would the Saiyans sit idly by and let their Prince, the pride of their race, crumble little by little. The King and his royal elite landed in one of the hangars of Frieza's cruiser that loomed over Vegeta-sei, having hijacked and commandeered a PTO frigate. Bardock was amongst them. As the royal entourage rolled over hoards of lowly foot-soldiers, the third-class surreptitiously made a mad dash towards the dungeons, thereafter hacking through each of the cell doors, until finally-

"My Prince." He winced upon seeing the emaciated little form of Vegeta, crumpled on the ground, like a rag doll, a puddle of tears, dilating below his face. "My Prince, are you okay?!"

Prompt 5: Revolt

Over the last three years, he lived in resentment and shame, revolted and disgusted at himself, for giving away his prodigious son, the greatest warrior the Saiyans had ever produced. Had he refused, Frieza would've murdered everyone of them.

Now, they'd learned that the nefarious despot was resolved to betray them anyway and so, with nothing left to lose, the monarch decided to join Bardock, on his suicidal mission.

'I will never see you again my son, but know that you are everything to me.' He proclaimed inwardly, taking a deep breath, as he stood outside Frieza's throne room, wherein he would take his dying breath. 'I hope that you can forgive someday. I do this for you, my Prince.'

Prompt 6: Martyr

"Lord Frieza, Lord Frieza, urgent news!"

"What is it?" The tyrant frowned impatiently at the unwelcomed encroacher, as he grasped the severed head of the 'mighty', martyred King of Saiyans, within his palm.

"It's Prince Vegeta!" He slurred, breathing heavily. "He's not in his cell! Someone's taken him!"

"WHAT?!" Frieza's eyes widened, an irate lilac aura flaring around him.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I think- AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

BOOM!

Frieza flashed his crimson eyes and a second later, the messenger exploded, his guts splattering all over the place.

"This whole thing was nothing more than a simple ruse!" The icy tyrant fumed, as he put two-and-two together. "Why those miserable, conniving, little monkeys!" He turned towards Zarbon. "Find him!"

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

Prompt 7: Throwing the gauntlet

Cradling the child into his strapping arms, the prestigious warrior galloped towards the launch pad. At godlike speed, he disabled the tracking device of a nearby space pod, before opening it up, punching in the co-ordinates and sitting the little Prince inside.

"B-Bardock?" Vegeta blinked.

The third-class nodded.

"My Prince, what I'm about to say to you isn't easy, but…"

As he finished his lengthy explanation, Vegeta objected and struggled, until Bardock knife-handed him on the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Ah, there you are." Zarbon smirked.

Bardock whirled around and hurriedly fired a Ki blast at the man, before closing the pod and launching it away. It was time to throw down the gauntlet. This would be his last stand.

Prompt 8: Refuse Orders

 _Flashback:_

 _"… I'm sending you to a planet called Earth. My son Kakarot lives there. Find him, train him and do whatever you have to do to prepare yourselves, for Frieza. The two of you are the last hope of our race!" Bardock imparted his final words, to his Prince. "And don't be like the rest of us. We used our powers to hurt the innocent, rather than protect them. That was our downfall. Be different, just like your mother taught you."_

Refusing to be ordered around, Vegeta maintained that he would die fighting, but now it was too late. The Saiyans were all dead and he was fated to spend the rest of his life, miserable and alone.

Prompt 9: Mutiny

"You're going to pay for that monkey!" Zarbon snarled.

"Hahaha, yes I am." Bardock smirked. "But so are you."

"Tch, you stand no chance against me and you know it!"

"Maybe not, but I'm still gonna take you down with me!" He roared in mutiny and clenched his fists, as he charged his Ki, far beyond its natural limitations, by infusing it with his life force.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" The turquoise-hued sycophant covered his eyes, as the lunatic Saiyan before him, literally began glowing blue. "You're mad!"

"This-" Bardock growled. "-IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME, FRIEZAAAAAA!"

With a blaring bellow, his Ki began to swell outwards, consuming everything in it's path, including himself.

Prompt 10: Rebel without a cause

Who was he now? A Prince without a kingdom? A rebel without a cause? Pangs of excruciating sorrow and despair pierced his aching, little heart, as he cried himself to sleep, only to be haunted by dreams of the dead.

"Hey, it's alright, you're safe now." Murmured a soothing voice. A tiny hand brushed through his feathery locks and the dazed boy purred in contentment, letting the stranger continue her ministrations.

He heard her giggle and place a hand on his cheek. Soft lips pressed against his forehead and he grunted, letting himself be solaced. Opening his eyes a fraction, he saw a gleaming pair of beautiful azure gems looking back at him, before he dozed off.

 _A/N: That's all folks! I truly hope you enjoyed! Remember to drop a review and be sure to tell me whether or not, you want a sequel! Of course, it'll have to wait a while, cause I'm caught up in a whole lot of other reading/writing jams, but do tell me, nonetheless! :D_


End file.
